Socks tend to sag along the upper portion that surrounds the lower leg of the wearer so that folds develop just above the ankle. Also, socks that are worn in a loose fitting boot tend to sag along the incline at the top of the wearer's foot. Various types of stiffeners have been proposed for use with socks, but they have not worked well in practice. A stiffening arrangement for a sock which enabled construction at low cost and which was effective in resisting sagging, could be of considerable benefit.